


Catch A Flame

by nullR1776



Series: Catch A Flame [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776
Summary: DICKJAYRobins Movie Club
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Catch A Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649668
Kudos: 15





	1. Catch A Flame 01

哥譚的十一月總是陰雨綿綿，這位美人的涙水夾着冰冷的空氣向着她的守護者的臉上刮去。可能是由於連日來的濕冷天氣，迫使出來犯罪的罪犯數量下降。

雨水打落在紅色的頭罩上，然後沿著未被黑色毛衣包裹而裸露的頸部滑下，這種感覺很不好受，總會令他想起一些童年往事，傑森在打了個顫後想。

「今晚可能是哥譚難得的平安夜」

傑森一邊往前跑一邊感嘆，他已經想好了今夜的夜宵要吃什麼，就吃溫蒂吧。

突然身後傳來細碎的腳步聲，「該死的！」傑森在拿出槍後轉時心想。轉過身後沒有看到想像中會出現兇神惡煞的罪犯，也沒有看到有着一頭綠髮的瘋子，而是舉高雙手作投降狀的夜翼。

「哇嗚，小翅膀你是這樣歡迎你難得回家的兄弟嗎？」

「只是名義上的，沒有一個人會想和自己的兄弟上床。」

傑森把槍收起，然後開始往相反方向走。

「如果我兄弟有那麼辣的話，我可不介意和他建立在肉體上更深層的關係。傑！你要去哪裡！你夜巡完了嗎？」

傑森停下腳步轉過頭説，「第一，你這是亂倫，為老蝙蝠和阿爾弗雷德多年來對你的教育感到可惜。第二，我已經夜巡完了。」

他可以清楚看到迪克站在一盞昏黃的路燈下，一滴一滴的雨水打在他的頭髮上，然後順著他的前額向下延伸，燈光令他的眼睛變得更加明亮，‘‘可能宙斯把揉碎了的星光撒在他的眼睛裏吧。’’傑森想。雨水慢慢流向他的臉頰，最後滙成一條小河流，停留在他的唇邊，迪克伸出舌尖把它收入嘴裏。傑森扭轉了頭，假裝聽不到自己加快的心跳。

「傑，我們現在去哪裡?今晚不是電影之夜嗎？」迪克快步跟上傑森。

傑森給了他一個濕透的吻，然後深呼吸說。

「我們要去夢幻島找溫蒂*。」

「嘿，傑。你的門匙在哪裏？」

「在我的外套的暗格裏，別摸來摸去！操你的，神奇男孩！」

傑森惡狠狠的說，然後他小心地把裝滿食物的紙袋放在皮衣和毛衣之間溫暖乾燥的空間中拿出來。

迪克伸出手接着，再把食物放在桌上。

「嗨，溫蒂。還有你，莉莉。」

「我的天啊！雖然提姆說過你會和家具打招呼...」迪克一臉茫然地看着傑森，抓起剛放到桌子上的紙袋 「但是我們等下就會吃掉它的吧！」

「我不是在和它打招呼，我是在和她」傑森抱起鞋櫃上的綠植「跟這位美人打招呼，她才是溫蒂。是因為我跟你談戀愛，所以你的智商變低了嗎？迪基鳥。」

傑森將她輕輕地放在原處，然後將頭罩脫下，放在櫃子上。傑森走進浴室，拿出兩條毛巾，一條丟在迪克的面上，再把另一條掛在脖子上。

「跟我過來，噓—小聲點。」

傑森拉著迪克，慢慢打開房門。

房間裏既溫暖又昏暗，令人昏昏沉沉。牀邊的窗 被拉開了一角，微弱的光線從外面透進來。牀上有一團隆起的被子，在輕微地起伏。

傑森把被子拉起，被窩中的人動了一下，露出了他的頭部。

「哇嗚！提姆你怎麼會在這裏?你沒有回莊園睡嗎？」

傑森伸手捂著迪克的嘴，然後壓低聲音。

「操！迪基你小聲點！」

提姆緩慢地睜開緊閉的眼睛，顯然被吵醒了。他坐了起來，打了個哈欠。

「早安啊，大紅。還有你，迪克，謝謝你剛剛創造了一個機會，讓我能夠猝死，不用再處理布魯斯不做的公務。」

迪克用手順了順提姆因為沒有時間修剪而過長的頭髮，憐愛地看着他。

「你可不能猝死，提姆。不然布魯斯就會把我抓回公司上班，所以請你務必要努力活下去。」

提姆聽到後，在胸口畫了一個十字聖號，然後給了迪克一個白眼。

「哇！實在太感人了。」傑森面無表情地說，然後把提姆從床上拉起。

「去洗個臉，提姆。然後再出來吃你的早餐。」

「傑，你想看《秘密特工》*還是《王牌特工》*？」迪克在一堆光碟中尋找着。

傑森坐在沙發上吃着漢堡，發出一聲含糊不清的嘆息。

「我可以選《碟中碟》*嗎？」提姆舉起手問。

「砰砰」窗外突然傳出拍打的聲音。傑森從沙發下拿出來一把手槍，慢慢走向窗戶，拉開窗簾。

「是我。陶德，開窗讓我進來。」站在窗外的達米安發出悶悶的聲音。

「怎麼了？小鬼，難道你老爸終於發現把你接回來是個錯誤的選擇？」傑森一邊開窗一邊說。

「才不是你說的這樣！父親—放開我！格雷森！」達米安在迪克的擁抱中瘋狂地掙扎着。

「好久不見，達米安！你有沒有想我？你抱起來好像重了一點！」

「我才沒有變胖！格雷森！把我放開！」

「小紅，都拍下來了沒有？」傑森站在提姆的身旁問。

「都拍下來了，回去發你一份。」提姆舉着手機幸災樂禍地說。

迪克鬆開了手，達米安清了清喉嚨說。「父親他有事要去一趟阿卡姆，他給了我這個地址，叫我過來找你。你們在這裏搞什麼？」

迪克從後面抱着傑森說。「我們在這裏看電影，然後一起吃夜宵。」

「每個週末不定時舉行。」提姆一邊滑着手機一邊補充。「只限固定成員。所以請回吧，小惡魔。」

「我要參加。」達米安盤着手，他頓了頓說。「每次來都會帶一份小甜餅。」

「既然如此。恭喜你成為第四位常駐會員。」傑森乾巴巴地說。「歡迎光臨羅賓電影聚會。你也可以叫它另外一個名稱，受虐童工互助小組。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript:
> 
> 注1:這個可以視為一個人名，代表故事彼得潘（英語：PeterPan）中的女主角Wendy。而另一個解釋就是溫娣漢堡（英語：Wendy's），是一間漢堡包速食店。兩個不同的意思需要結合上文使用。
> 
> （有關溫娣漢堡的一個有趣的東西：建議大家去看看Alonzo系列的溫蒂漢堡與網友的嘴砲合集）
> 
> 注2:這套電影超贊的！是一部關於美蘇冷戰背景的特務電影，男主角Napoleon Solo是由超人的演員Henry Cavill飾演。
> 
> 注3:是一部特務電影，也十分推薦大家去看。
> 
> 注4:經典特務電影，其中續集會在今年上映。
> 
> （Fun fact:超人的演員Henry Cavill也會在今年的續集裏出演）
> 
> 關於這個標題Catch a flame，這是一首讓我感到溫暖的歌曲的名字，也讓我想到dickjay和羅賓們，我真的希望你也能聽到它。


	2. Catch A Flame 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICKJAY   
> Robins Movie Club

「好，那麼我們今天要看什麼？」迪克捧著一疊光碟問。「看《秘密特工》、《王牌特工》還是《碟中碟》？」

「選那套男主角和超人長得很像那套吧。」傑森挑了挑眉說。

「反對！」提姆和達米安異口同聲地說，然後又互相瞪了對方一眼。 

「平日已經經常見到超人了，我可不想現在還要看到他。」

「我附議。看來你們今晚的主題是特務電影，為什麼不選擇《007》呢？」

「你們平日經常見到超人，是因為他是你們男朋友的爸爸。而且雖然Adele的Skyfall*很好聽，但是因為這是你第一次參與，所以沒有選擇權。」傑森拿起桌上的可樂吸了一口。 

「傑，你還沒有講清楚為什麼不選《碟中碟》？它明明就很棒！」提姆從沙發上跳起，不滿地說。 

「這不公平！迪克，你來主持公道。」達米安鼓起臉頰說。 

迪克抽出一張光碟， 說：「達米，對不起。由於傑森是我男朋友，所以我無論如何都會支持他。至於提，不好意思，傑他沒有買《碟中碟》的光碟，所以我們不能選它。」 

達米安「-tt-」了一聲，然後搶走傑森的可樂，把它喝個清光。

「操！下地獄吧！惡魔之子！」傑森對着達米安說。「下次我一定不會再買可樂給你喝！不過我會買一大堆牛奶，包你長到一米九。」 

「提姆，真的沒有《碟中碟》，你坐下吧。」迪克拍了拍提姆的肩膀說。 

「不，迪克。I got, I got, I got, I got, （我的血液裹），Loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA（我的血液裹有忠誠和尊嚴）*」提姆堅強地反駁。 

傑森捏了捏眉心，「不，提姆。你不要逼我去這樣做。」他嘆了一口氣，「好吧，小紅。這是你逼我的。Be humble（謙虛點），Sit down (坐下来）*」 

提姆癱軟在沙發上，有氣無力地舉起雙手投降。 

達米安不屑地看了一眼在沙發上呈貓體的提姆，瞪著傑森。「Was it worth it, dummy? （這些還值得嗎？笨蛋。）I ain't mind a bit（我一點都不在乎）*」 

傑森翻了個白眼，「Yes, Miss King Kong（是的，金剛小姐）*」

達米安亦不甘示弱，發出一段彈舌聲。

迪克咳了一聲，伸手攬住傑森的肩膀，然後坐在他的身旁，吻了他幾下，低聲在他的耳邊說，「不要吵架了，看電影吧，要開始了。」 

傑森發出一陣像貓咪被撫摸的咕嚕聲，再次和迪克交換一個黏呼呼的親吻。

達米安一邊咬着吸管一邊冷淡說。「我應該不是被傑伊斯加入了電影聚會，我可能去的是伊甸園吧。我好害怕哦，我快要被隔壁那對亞當和夏娃的熊熊愛火燒死了。」

「那麼，可憐的路西法*快引誘他們吃禁果吧。」提森同情地回應他。 

「梅菲斯特*，如果我們不阻止他們繼續交換唾液，他們就會把我們的快樂小地獄-這張沙發搞散。是不論是字面上還是其他方面，徹徹底底地搞散。」

「恐怕要令你失望了」傑森伸出他的中指，他的聲音還帶著由於喘息的顫抖

「你和小紅還是未成年，十七歲半也不算，所以我和迪克是不會在你們面前來一場或是幾場pg-18的真人秀。現在把你的眼睛看向電視吧，pg-13的，你剛好可以看。」   
「去你的！」   
「路西法，閉嘴吧。不然他們就要把禁果塞入你的嘴裏，話說這部電影真的好基啊，我現在好像在看超人和綠燈俠*在廁所內為了體位而打架。」   
「不要這樣侮辱我的偶像，我以我的品味及人格保證他絕對是直的。」   
「哈，本年度最佳笑話，迪克居然有品味哦。」   
「雖然我是他男朋友，但我不能再認同這句話了。大概他的一生中最有品味的一次就是和我談戀愛。」   
「大紅，這個例子完美地證實了迪克是真的，」提森頓了頓，可能是為不遠的將來要被即將要說出口的真相刺痛了的羅密歐與朱麗葉默哀「品味很差勁。」   
而他這句說話很明顯地惹怒了朱麗葉，一個暴怒的朱麗葉並不能只是靠羅密歐的一個親吻或是擁抱就可以完全解決問題，一個生氣的朱麗葉不僅足夠讓維洛那*夷為平地，還有機會把大洋彼岸的哥譯炸爆。   
但是，今天的提摩西德雷克十分幸運，一段抑制的笑聲拯救了他，傑森被吸引了注意力。   
「哈哈哈，我的天啊！小翅膀你快看，這個Peril和你好像。別生氣了，快坐下來看吧。」迪克把傑森抱得更緊，傑森不滿地給了他一個輕飄飄的肘擊。「唔，我愛你。」   
過了幾秒，他聽到一聲輕微而堅定的回應，「我也是。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript:   
> 注1:《007：空降危機》的主題曲。是Adele唱的，超級好聽。   
> 注2:Kendrick Lamar的DNA。   
> 注3:Kendrick Lamar的Humble。   
> 注4:Nicki Minaj的 Barbie Tingz。   
> 注5:Nicki Minaj 的 Chun-li。   
> 注6:路西法，即魔鬼或撒旦。   
> 注7:《浮士德》中路西法的使者。   
> 注8:因爲《秘密特工》中的伊利亞·科里亞金的演員艾米·漢默曾經有會出演新一代綠燈俠的傳聞。   
> 注9:莎士比亞的名作《羅密歐與茱麗葉》的背景。   
> 這次埋了不少自己喜歡的歌曲的梗，為了讓它們出現也用了很多時間修改，希望你們喜歡。


	3. Catch A Flame 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICKJAY  
> Robins Movie Club

「噢，認真的？」達米安看着電視屏幕說。「這是一部基版的《羅馬假日》吧。首先是喬裝打扮，接下來是一起騎電單車。」   
迪克接着說，「還有它們都是在意大利羅馬發生，天啊，太浪漫了！」   
「不，你們還漏了一點。《羅馬假日》中男主角的職業—」提姆看向傑森。   
「是記者。」傑森和他擊掌。「而超人的職業是—」   
「記者！！」迪克興奮地大喊出來。   
「可是這些並不能說明甚麼，這個只是巧合而已。」達米安冷靜地說。「難道你們想說綠燈俠是OA星的公主嗎？還是有俄羅斯口音的歐洲公主*？我們就不能繼續看電影，看，他手表被人搶走了。」   
「達米安，你需要多一點的幻想空間。」   
「不，迪克，我不覺得想到OA公主的人沒有想像力。說真的，路西法，你這個假設是真的不錯。」   
「好了，小紅。我們等一下再討論這個吧。迪克！你在做甚麼？你為甚麼要快進這一部分！」   
「夠了，格雷森快放開我！不要捂著我的眼睛！」   
「不，達米！你不能看！他們要上床了，你是小孩子！不可以看，傑！提米！快幫我按着他！」   
「你腦袋有問題嗎？達米安已經是個青少年了，他應該知道這些事。難道你還要他認為自己是被塔利亞從垃圾桶上旁邊拾走，然後養大的？何況你自己在這個年齡已經對這些深知熟稔。」傑森從他手中搶回遙控。   
「不，傑。迪克根本沒有腦袋，他的學位是靠他的迪克和屁股才拿到的。」   
「屁股？我認為這是一個笑柄*。」   
「說得不錯，達米安。逃離迪克的擁抱確實令人變得聰明。」   
迪克嘆了一口氣「達米，我這是為你的身心發展變得更加良好。」   
提姆毫不留情地說「好像上一次這樣對達米安說的人已經死了，而且他根本沒有什麼良好的身心發展，他比最差還要差。」   
迪克看向傑森求救，傑森把目光轉回電視屏幕。   
「好吧。我中立點說句話，」傑森深呼吸了一大口說。   
「-tt- 很中立啊。」   
「謝謝你的讚美，然後下一步請閉上你的嘴吧。其實我們幾個幾乎都沒有甚麼良好的身心發展，首先，迪克你小時候父母意外身亡。我就不用說了，從小都在街頭流浪，好不容易才成為羅賓就死了。提姆本來就早熟，一早識破了美好的童話故事是不存在的，殘酷無情的現實才是真正存在的。而達米安比我們都慘，有父母但比沒有父母沒差多少，從一出生就是被自己母親當作殺人機器，這他媽的是親生的母親啊。找到了自己的父親，但老東西根本就不會和他相處。」傑森停頓了一下，沒有人發出聲音，只有播放著電影的電視所發出的打鬧聲以及外面下雨的滴答聲。   
他吸了一口氣繼續説。「現在，在這美好的夜晚，我們在享受著我們生活中難得的聚會，觀看著這一套電影中的少有的男女激情場面，而你，我的愛人，把我們的快樂時光快進了。」   
提姆被自己的口水噎到，他看了眼已經當機的迪克，發出了幾聲帶着笑意的咳嗽。「操，我愛死這個小混蛋了，他簡直就是一個天才！」   
「好吧，我承認了。陶德在某種程度上是比父親在令迪克說不出話的能力上更強的人。」達米安拍了兩下手掌。   
傑森從沙發上站起，向提姆和達米安行了一個標準的鞠躬禮。   
迪克默默地拿起了電視遙控，把它轉回去原先快進的劇情。他站起來環抱住傑森的腰，再把頭埋在傑森的肩膀上。   
他悶悶地說，聲音變得低沈而又沙啞。「答應我，不要再這樣做了。傑，拜託你，有我們在這裏，你永遠都不會再一個人。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript:   
> 注1:《羅馬假日》中的女主角設定為歐洲某國的公主。   
> 注2:臀部的其中一個英文解釋是butt，而butt亦可解釋成笑柄。我當時寫作的想法是達米安說，“Butt? I think it is a butt.”。所以把它直譯就成了文章中的意思。 
> 
> 2018/08/24  
> 這一章拖了差不多一個月才完成，差點就鴿了。至於第四章，我很擔心我寫不出來，因為這幾個星期,我沒有空閒時間專注於寫作。我從七月中旬到八月中旬旅行，我也用了我大部分的時間為開學做準備。但寫一篇文章對我來說是一項非常龐大而艱苦的工作，因為我不能在短時間內寫出一些美麗而有意義的句子，我需要花很多時間思考每個角色所說的每一個動作和句子，所以我總是經過很長一段時間才更新CAF。
> 
> 所以我真的很抱歉,對不起大家,我會嘗試盡快完成第四章和第五章 。
> 
> 2019/11/27
> 
> 哈哈，這篇不會再更新了大概。

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript:
> 
> 注1:這個可以視為一個人名，代表故事彼得潘（英語：PeterPan）中的女主角Wendy。而另一個解釋就是溫娣漢堡（英語：Wendy's），是一間漢堡包速食店。兩個不同的意思需要結合上文使用。
> 
> （有關溫娣漢堡的一個有趣的東西：建議大家去看看Alonzo系列的溫蒂漢堡與網友的嘴砲合集）
> 
> 注2:這套電影超贊的！是一部關於美蘇冷戰背景的特務電影，男主角Napoleon Solo是由超人的演員Henry Cavill飾演。
> 
> 注3:是一部特務電影，也十分推薦大家去看。
> 
> 注4:經典特務電影，其中續集會在今年上映。
> 
> （Fun fact:超人的演員Henry Cavill也會在今年的續集裏出演）
> 
> 關於這個標題Catch a flame，這是一首讓我感到溫暖的歌曲的名字，也讓我想到dickjay和羅賓們，我真的希望你也能聽到它。


End file.
